The Hunger Games The Infernal Devices crossover
by lesmizszlez
Summary: Tessa, who takes the name of Theresa Herondale, is now living in District 12 in Panem, after having moved to America many yeas earlier. Tessa finds herself being reaped for the Hunger Games. How can she use her unique shape shifting skill in the games to help her survive, whilst hiding it from the many cameras and from Orion, whom she is afraid she is slowly falling in love with!
1. Chapter 1

Tessa pulled her cardigan tighter around her shoulders as the cold air whipped into the room, the wind throwing the door open. She sighed and slammed it shut again, taking in a deep, shaky breath. The sun was rising, meaning it was almost time. It was reaping day. Tessa checked her reflection in the cracked mirror; she was wearing a pale blue dress, her hair in soft, brown ringlets, crowned with several blue flowers she had picked from the side of the path. She looked 16- she had used her powers to make her look slightly younger so that no one thought it strange if she did not age, although was actually several hundred years old, not that anyone here knew that, in District 12. Remaining as a young girl meant one thing, that she had to enter her name into the annual Hunger Games. She did not care, not did she particularly worry about being chosen. She knew how to fight and had a natural instinct for it due to her dominant shadowhunter blood. She knew how to fight and how to survive, how to throw knives and how to heal and mend wounds. She had entered her name more than once for food, and did not bat an eyelid, not even when Orion, the boy from the school she had had to attend had confronted her about it.

_"Tess," he had said, grabbing her wrist. "Tess, please tell me you haven't re-entered your name," _

_"Don't call me that," she had said harshly, trying to pull her arm free from his grip. _

_"Tessa," he said softly, releasing her hand, his green eyes full of concern. _

_Tessa had wanted to talk to him, to get to know him. He seemed genuine and kind and thoughtful, and beautiful. He was beautiful._

_Tessa knew Orion had eyes only for her, even when every other girl tried to get his attention, it was only ever focussed on her. _

_But Tessa knew, she knew that he would only ever be another- another person she would have to lose to the cruel circle of life which she had no part in. _

_She felt like Will had once felt- like loving someone would only cause them harm, cause her harm. She knew she could not be with another man. _

_"I have to do it," she had said, the softening the hard edge to her voice. _

_"I'll enter my name for you, and give you the food," he had begged, pleading. He was biting his lip so hard it looked as if it would bleed. _

It was time. Tessa yanked open the old door which was falling from the hinges and pulled it behind her as she dismounted from the steps, away from her not-so-warm house. She glanced around as she walked down the path, kicking stones aside with her shoes. Mother's were weeping on their porches as they straightened their son's collars, braided their daughter's hair, whispered farewell to their children. Tessa passed many pale, frightened faces as she walked closer to the stage where a woman was standing, dressed in bright pink, her dyed hair piled on top of her heavily made up face. A hand slid into Tessa's and she jumped slightly, before turning to see Orion next to her, smiling.

"Orion," she protested, hissing so no one could hear.

"You alright?" he asked, cocking his beautiful head to the side, so Tessa could see the sharp angle of his cheekbones and the pink curve of his smile.

"I'm fine," Tessa said, slipping her fingers out from his long ones, "I don't care whether I am reaped or not,"

Every year, Tessa told herself this was true. And it was right up until the moment, until she was there, her finger being pricked for identification, standing in line, watching the video from the Capitol, her heart jumping with strained relief as she heard someone else's name for the girls and, she realised, someone who wasn't Orion for the boy's. It wasn't the fear of dying that scared her. It was the reminder- the memories that came with the fighting that saddened her.

Peacekeepers were assembled in lines, surrounding the throngs of people.

"You'll be fine," he assured her, reaching up and taking a lock of hair in between his thumb and finger.

Tessa pulled away and separated into the girl's line, avoiding his green eyes scorching into the back of his head.

"Welcome! Welcome, welcome," came the voice from the podium, "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favour."

The crowed was silent, and the woman, dressed like a poodle, continued, her lips pinched into a tight smile.

"Now, before we begin, we have a very special film. Brought to you all the way from the Capitol."

The woman gestured to the screen above her head as the 'inspirational' music sounded from the speakers.

Tessa knew the words from the video almost off by heart, as did almost every other person.

She could not bear to watch; her heart was thumping in her ribs, like a bird trying to escape from a metal cage.

_"This is how we remember our past," came the voice of President Snow, "This is how we safeguard our future," _

No. No no no. Those are jobs for shadowhunters, Tessa thought angrily. Sending 24 young people to the death? That is not how it works, she wanted to cry out. You need to protect these people, not murder them. How she wished she could say this, but she knew that she would be punished.

She sighed, and turned her attention back to the woman.

"Now," she had begun speaking, "the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing District 12 in the 64th Annual Hunger Games!"

Tessa's heart was throbbing in her chest.

"As usual, ladies first."

She strutted over to a large bowl, filled with paper, cleared her throat and plunged her hand in. Swirling it around, she grabbed a piece.

Tessa was sure everyone could hear her heart, hammering its way out of her body.

The woman was back at the microphone. She peeled open the sealed piece of paper and read out the words printed there.

"Theresa Herondale,"

Tessa's heart stopped.

Minutes later, she was on the stage, not knowing how she had got there. She felt numb and empty, cold and scared. She started to shake as she looked out at the crowd of relieved looking girls. Tessa thought her legs would give way, her knees buckle underneath her, but she stood her ground.

"And now for the boys," she woman said, giving Tessa's arm a light squeeze before trotting over to the second bowl in her high heels. Tessa felt sick and angry and confused.

Again, the woman pulled out a slip of paper. From the stage, Tessa could not only feel but _see _the tension in the air, but she did not care, for she knew in her heart that she was going to die.

"Orion Griver" the woman called out in her shrill voice.

Tessa looked up and caught his eye.

_Orion. _


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa looked out of the window, twiddling her thumbs nervously. This was the room where she was told to wait for her family or friends to say farewell, to wish her luck in the Games. But Tessa had no family, not anymore. She had no one, and was expecting no one. White puffs of cloud decorated the blue skies above District 12 and Tessa wondered how many more clear skies such as this one she would get to see, when she heard the door knob turn. She spun around to see a worryingly ill and fragile looking boy standing in the doorframe.

Startled, Tessa stared at the boy. She knew who he was: Solomon, who delivered messages all over the District. She had only ever received one or two messages, both from Orion. _Orion_. Tessa gulped at the thought of him, her friend. She supposed they were friends, although they were entering the arena together, the arena where one, or most probably both, would end up dying.

She heard Solomon cough and realised he had said something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," she smiled apologetically.

"I have a message," Solomon said in a cracking voice. He held out his long, spindly fingers and, sitting in the palm of his hand, was a piece of torn cloth.

Surprised, Tessa reached forward and gingerly took the cloth from him.

"Do us proud, here in 12," Solomon whispered, so quietly that Tessa almost didn't hear him. He darted out of the door, leaving Tessa alone with the cloth.

She slowly unfolded the fraying edges and her jaw dropped open.

The words were painted in swirling, dark black, ink in the middle of the torn material:

_May the odds be ever in your favour, Tessa Starkweather_

_{angelic rune symbol} _

Tessa climbed into the car with a fake smile plastered onto her tired face. Her eyes hurt from the flashes of the many cameras and she felt as if her lips may have stretched permanently from grinning, however on the inside, she felt as if she could explode. Tessa's hards were clenched in tight fists around the brown cloth with her real name on it, and the angelic rune. After reading the message just once, Tessa had yanked the door open again, almost away from its hinges, and looked desperately for Solomon, who might know who had asked to deliver this message, but the halls were empty save for two peacekeepers who were guarding the door.

Tessa had stared at the words, had run her fingers over the paint. She had even tried to reach into the material to find the flame that might help her change into the sender of this message, but there was nothing. No flickering light to guide her to her transformation. Tessa had sworn silently under her breath, just as the door opened and the poodle-woman from the Capitol had entered, taking Tessa's arm and leading her to the car which would escort her and Orion to their train.

Orion looked as if he had been crying; his green eyes were puffy and red and he had greying shadows under his sockets. Tessa knew that his mother was dead and his father was blind, so he had to care for his family. She had observed him once or twice, leading two young children to school. They were both clutching his hands, laughing as he had swung them round. She sighed sympathetically. She knew the pain of having to say goodbye.

"Do you two know each other?" the woman, who had now introduced herself as Inala, asked.

Orion and Tessa both said "yes" at the same time, to which Inala raised one obviously drawn on eyebrow and twiddled a lock of fuchsia coloured hair.

Orion blushed and Tessa turned to look out of the window. She had more important matters to think about rather than Inala hoping to get her and Orion together. It could never happen, especially now they were both Tributes.

_Who could have sent her the message? _

What felt like over an hour, although was probably just under half, they arrived at the steaming silver train, which would take them to the Capitol. Orion gasped as they stepped on, at the gleaming metal structure that they would be living in for the next few days. Tessa, however, shivered. The train reminded her of something from her past, something she had wished to forget.

The Infernal Devices.

"I'll be right back," Inala smiled, gesturing for them to sit on a blue velvet sofa, "I'm just going to get your mentor,"

Tessa slumped, unladylike, onto the sofa, which was soft beneath her skin. Orion perched on the edge of the sofa beside her.

He was truly beautiful, of which Tessa had only ever met one other who shared the same beauty. _Will. _

"Feeling nervous?" he asked, laying a large, soft hand over her arm. She shrugged, and he slid his hand down to her fists.

Her heart leapt as his fingers found the material poking out of her hands.

"What are you holding?" he asked kindly, almost making her want to show him the cloth.

She shook her head violently, though, and he laughed, trying to prise open her hands. No, she wanted to say, please!

"Would you look at that?" Inala gasped happily, her hands clasped in front of her, "oh, you too,"

Tessa sprung away from Orion who still had a childish grin on his face.

"Anyway," she continued, "I'd like you to meet the one and only Haymitch Abernathy!"


End file.
